how to fix a, broken heart
by The-Midnight-Writer17
Summary: description inside the story


**Title- How to fix a broken, Heart. (a yu-gi-oh high school au)**

 **Author- The-Midnight-Writer17**

 **Pairing's (Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, and Tendershipping)**

 **Summary- Yugi Muto, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura has been bullied every since the three of them have moved to Domino, Japan. The Three are sorta brother's because the three of them all had lost their families. Everyday with the constant bullying, torture, and blades to the wrist every once and a while, Only to have they're lives changed around when three seemingly unique boys transfer's into Domino High. Will Love blossom between the three boys? Well just Read on to find out.**

 **~Author Note~**

 **So, hello guys! This is my first ever story that I have published on here since I had joined yesterday :)**

 **I Hope to have many fun times writing on here for you guys entertainment.**

 **Hope you lovely people enjoy the fan fiction!~ :3**

 **-Sierra :3**

 **Yugi's Point of View**

I was staring at my Laptop screen, in my dark bedroom of Me and my Brothers small House, listening to Criminal by Brittany Spears (Sorry I just love that song) on YouTube. I couldn't help but just melt into the Music that filled my ears through my amethyst headphones.

I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, and relaxed in my wooden chair. I just heard myself start to sing the song.

He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

He is a villain by the devil's law

He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun

That man's a snitch and unpredictable

He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none

Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no

'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

And he's got my name

Tattooed on his arm

His lucky charm

So I guess it's OK

He's with me

And I hear people talk (people talk)

Try to make remarks

Keep us apart

But I don't even hear

I don't care

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

(Should've let go)

And this type of love isn't rational,

(But no)

It's physical

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

(Should've let go)

All reason aside

(But no)

I just can't deny, love the guy

After the song ended I stopped singing, and just stayed there in the same position for a few moments. Only to click replay and I had felt relief wash all over me.

Hello i'm Yugi Muto, i'm fifteen-years-old, a freshman at Domino High School. I live with my three brothers their names are Ryou, and Malik I had lost my parents We'll My Father left me and my mom when I was only six years of age. My mom didn't really know what to do She was hit by a Truck when she was drunk driving. I was sent into a Foster Care where I met Ryou and Malik. After, that we three decided to go to school, and get our own small house.

"Yugi! Yugi! Are you awake up there?!" I heard my brother Ryou called, I took my earphones off and set it on the laptop, getting up from the chair I'd walked over to My Bedroom Door opened it up and called back.

"No, I'm not Asleep Ryou-kun!" I yelped walking down the stairs into the living room. Seeing Ryou and Malik in the kitchen cooking. Only if you counted cremepuffs and Grilled cheese sandwiches as cooking. Ryou and Malik turned to me, Malik was the first one to speak.

"Hey Yugi, we're you listening to Criminal Again?" Malik asked with a small smirk on his sun-kissed face, I blushed softly and scratch behind my head. "Maybe...?" I replied Malik laughed as Ryou giggled.

"Here Yugi try this," Ryou shoved a cremepuff into my mouth. I chewed, and swallowed smiling. "How is it?"

"Delicious,"

"Arigatou, Yugi,"

After we all have eaten, It was time for Bed. I said my good nights and went into my bedroom Taking off my clothes I looked at the scars on my arms and thighs. They we're from the times I have been in very depressing days. I shook my head of all the memeories and got into my Pajamas getting in my bed, turning the lights out and went to bed.

 **7:05 a.m Normal Pov**

It was a Lovely, but a very Quiet Morning The sun was peaking out over the horizontal, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou we're not as happy or cheerful this Morning because they we're scared. If you must know or haven't found out, The Three has been bullied every since they moved here, Because they we're weak and not-very-strong-looking-boys The three we're fragile, Meaning they could easily get overpowered by the biggest bullies in School. The Three had gotten dressed, ate, and now was sulking.

"Malik do you have the Lunch Money?" Yugi has asked staring directly at his brother. Malik. who replied, "Always,", "You know Higan will be waiting right there. for us."

Higan was the Bully, No he was Yugi's, Maliks, and Ryou's tormentor.

Everyday the three would get touched, kicked, punched, and even pushed down by higan. they couldn't tell the principal since higan was the principals father. meaning he could do anything he wanted and couldn't get into trouble.

Ryou stared at the two, and smiled.

"come on guys, maybe higan isn't at school today?" he said grabbing the Boyd attention, "thinking that way,"

Yugi and Malik shook there heads.

"He's there,". "For sure,"

 **Yugi's Pov**

As we approached The School, people all started to stare at us. making me uncomfortable we quietly walked passed them, and went into the School. Ryou and Malik was glued to my sides as we walked down the Hall of Domino High, hearing people laugh and point at us this was everyday here, While we walked they would always yell insults at us, call us names, and laughed I have gotten used to the torment Since 'Everybody' in this whole school hates us. For reasons I don't even know why?

"Yo you little weaklings, stop right there!" My breathe hitched in my throat, I looked over to see Malik twitching softly, and Ryou shaking...It was Higan's voice. I heard the hall all clear out as it was only me, malik, and ryou with higan he chuckled and walked over to us, and grabbed Malik as he pulled Malik by his hair, Malik gasped and closed his eyes the pained look on his face. Higan smirks and throws Malik againist the lockers as he balled up his fist ready to punch Me, I flinched and waited for impact but it never came, I opened my eyes to see a Boy with Platinum Blonde hair holding Higan's balled up fist. The said boy twisted Higans wrist earning Higan's loud scream to echo through the empty hall. The Two other boys standing behind him looked exactly like Me, Ryou, and the one who had grabbed higan looked like Malik.

 **Normal Pov**

Marik, Bakura, and Yami was walking down the hallway lost since it was their first day. Marik held the schedules, Bakura was on his phone, and Yami was trying to give directions.

"Yami! we're looking for class 247, Not on the damn Fourth floor!" Marik yelled snatching the small map from Yami's hands, which earned him a growl from the tri-colored haired stared boy. Who crossed his arms over his school uniform.

"Oh Shut Up! at least I'm trying to Help! Bakura isn't doing anything!" He retorted rolling his eyes.

Bakura simply ignored the two continuing to play on his phone.

The three mostly Marik and Yami were arguing over which way they are supposed to go. Finding themselves looking up too see four people in the middle of the corridor.

"What the hell, is going on down there?" Yami asked nudging the both of them Bakura shrugged and muttered.

"A brawl?" Marik rolled his eyes, "Idiot you need a lot people for a brawl, it's a Fight."

Bakura only shrugged. Marik started to walk over to the fight as Yami and Bakura followed. They're eyes widened when they notice the guy who grabbed Malik looked actually liked Marik. Marik growled under his breathe when Higan went for Yugi he grabbed his wrist in middle swing catching a glimpse of Yugi who looked like Yami. He twisted his wrist hearing him cry out.

"Touch them or else," Marik warned. Higan nodded and Marik let him go. Higan ran away clutching his broken wrist. Marik walked over to malik and helped him up, Malik said his thank you's.

The Three stared at Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. As The others looked at Marik, Bakura, and Yami.

Yugi spoke first, "A-arigatou, for the help nobody have ever did something to Higan before." He smiled. "I'm Yugi, these are my brother's Malik and Ryou,"

Marik nodded.

Bakura walked past Marik and looked at Ryou who blushed in response. Bakura smirked.

Yami was gawking at Yugi amazed at how the both of them had looked similar. Yugi met Yamis eyes and blushed bright Red.

Malik rubbed his arm awkwardly. As Marik rubbed his neck. The two of them glanced at each other then to something else.

After, the meeting with there look-a-likes Yami, Marik, and Bakura finally found there first class, as the three of them throught about the three boys. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou went to there classes and told the teacher why they we're late. The three sat down in there usual seats and just throught about the three boys who saved them from Higan's grasp.

 ** _Hello guys! I'm so Happy that I just written the first chapter to how to fix a broken heart!_**

 ** _I Just hope you guys like it as much as I do!_**

 ** _-Midnight_**


End file.
